Pintare tu sonrisa
by Itzel Js
Summary: Al verte otra vez, solo atine a sonreírte mas torpemente que una extraña...¿Como has estado últimamente? ¿Estas ocupado? ¿Aun te duele el corazón?. Dijiste que me recordarías ¿Recuerdas?


**HOOOOOOLAAAAA!**

**jeje, bueno...hola?...jeje...**

**ash! no se que decir jeje**

**peeeero, este es el primer capitulo de mi historia jeje, inspirado en una hermosa cancion de amor, con letra fascinante y mensajes increibles!**

**espero que les guste, porque a mi me gusto mucho la idea **

**ah! si! antes de que se me olvide jeje, la historia comienza DESPUES de que nuestro sexi e irresistible Len se valla a estudiar en el extranjero.**

**em...bueno...sin mas que decir...**

**por favor disfruten de la historia!**

**(Sentimientos.)**

**Sentimientos:** Emociones a través de las cuales la persona que es consiente tiene acceso a saber el estado físico, espiritual o emocional en el que se encuentra.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_La ciudad estaba tranquila_

Como el apacible rostro de la joven, que tarareaba una dulce canción mientras corría la siguiente pagina dentro del desierto jardín.

_El tiempo estaba un poco frio_

Helando las delicadas y gráciles manos se aferraban mas a su violín, tratando de consolarse un poco, para inmediatamente jugar con el arco entre las cuerdas.

_El viento soplaba fuerte_

Llevando consigo el eco de tan hermosos sonido, siendo escuchado únicamente por los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo cual sublime espuma.

Y aquel gélido y agonizante lugar solo podía evocar emociones fieramente resguardadas en su anhelante corazón.

**Soledad….**

Era el sentimiento que la acompañaba siempre en aquel lugar, cansada de solo poder observar la presencia de su ausencia, soñando innumerablemente con un dueto ya olvidado en las sombras, pero tan tangible que aun podía escuchar su melodía cada vez que cerraba su mirar.

_Porque era el eco de la soledad lo que sentía cuando no podía escuchar su fuerte voz llamandola…._

_Porque era el tacto de la soledad, cuando se corregía a si misma al imaginar irrealmente con sus grandes manos acomodándola….._

_Porque era la presencia de la soledad, cuando soñaba que era el quien la abrazaba en esas tardes tan frías…_

_Soledad….un sentimiento que evocaba a otro, lo único que le hacia sentir, era agonía…_

_Una agonía tan fuerte que a veces se olvidaba que el respirar no debería doler…_

**Agonía….**

Era el sentimiento que la inundaba, cuando del cielo caían recuerdos que entraban por su ventana, añorando un sueño que se esfumo pasadas las tortuosas noches en las que caminaba ya sola a casa sin su compañía.

_Era su agonía la que hacia que ella pidiese a la luna el mismo deseo, y a pesar de que no se cumpliese, cada noche para ella eran una nueva promesa….._

_Era la psicofonía de su agonía, lo que a veces se imaginaba ser el, el que tocaba taciturnamente las notas que tan fervientemente su alma pedía._

_Era un puñal de sueño, la agonía que la hacia carcomerse sin su presencia._

_Agonía….cual daga cruel llena de desdén, que lo único que hacia era traer consigo a la añoranza._

_Tal añoranza que pedía a gritos desgarrados el tiempo lo trajese devuelta_

**Añoranza….**

Era el sentimiento que la recorría, recordándole la felicidad que una vez logro probar al estar a su lado cual esperanza que murió antes de siquiera terminar de florecer, marcando con fortaleza que él estaba lejos.

_La añoranza que provocaba a su alma el volar, hasta perderse en los ojos del apuesto joven que mantenía siempre sus pies fuera de tierra siendo imposible el poder alcanzarlo._

_La añoranza que lograba mantener con vida la esperanza de alguna vez alcanzar sus pasos_

_La añoranza, que parecía haberse secado antes de que la rosa de su recuerdo se dignara aparecer…_

_Añoranza….sin tener un freno al llamado que se desboca, pega tras de si, al amor._

_Amor que lleva una joven pelirroja, cual lirio que sueña besar el aire._

Los sonidos de su violín fueron esfumándose, siendo únicamente resonados en las paredes de esos fríos copos que se amontonaban sobre el suelo y los arboles

Tanto tiempo había pasado ya sin el, sin su presencia, sin su mirar, sin su hablar, sin sus riñas, sin su protección, sin su música…sin su inspiración….

Tanto tiempo sin su amado….

Con solo con el eco tan ruidoso de aquellas ilusas y lejanas tarjetas llenas de buenos deseos, llenas de preguntas, llenas de ilusión, llenas de su corazón….

¿Como has estado últimamente?

¿También estas luchando en tu interior?

¿Estas ocupado?

¿Aun te duele el corazón?.

Dijiste que me recordarías ¿Recuerdas?

Tarjetas llenas de buenos deseos que fueron enterradas en su almohada y nunca dejo salir, siendo remplazadas por palabras frías y sin sentido, que envolvió y disfrazo como si están fuesen tarjetas…

Como te encuentras?

Aquí el clima es frio…

Hay un nuevo concurso de música

Esperamos que regreses pronto

Sentimientos que ahogaban su interior, aire que la asfixiaba, recuerdos borrosos de un ayer lejano y un mañana que esta lejos…

Soledad, agonía, añoranza, amor…..

_Sonrió…_

Solo el amor seguiría presente en cuatro meses más. Se dijo

El estaría de vuelta en tan sólo cuatro cortos e interminables monótonos meses

4 meses

16 semanas

102 días

2448 horas

146880 minutos

8812800 segundos

Suspiro….era demasiado tiempo…

Entonces, el reloj que se encontraba justo frente al colegio, sonó, no podía verlo…pero bien podía escuchar, eran las 12…

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…

Tomo su violín, acomodándolo con dulzura infinita dentro de su estuche, para después enfundar sus guantes negros y echarse encima su bufanda, seguro su madre le reñiría

25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33….

Tomo el estuche, y comenzó a caminar fuera del jardín, dejando tras de si las huellas de sus botines, volvió a suspirar, nunca había esperado tanto una fecha, tanto volver a ver a una persona…tal vez era razonable…el era su primer amor…

48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55…

Si….el era su primer amor…

….58, 59, 60.

Sonrió

Un minuto menos, un minuto menos sin el….ahora, solo faltaban 146879 minutos mas para estar a su lado nuevamente.

Recorría las oscuras calles de la ciudad directo a casa…era demasiado tarde…él nunca la dejaba ir sola cuando estaba oscureciendo…una nueva sonrisa surco su rostro, si el estuviese con ella, primero la reñiría, ella haría una pequeña broma, el trataría de explicarle que una chica no puede estar tan tarde fuera de casa, ella se disculparía, y el insistiría en acompañarla.

….solo 1468776 minutos más para que su escena pudiese ser real….

Era cierto….a veces el tiempo corría demasiado deprisa…

se dijo, solo tenia 1468776- no…ya eran 148774 minutos para prepararse….

El estaría con ella, debía aprovechar el tiempo, debía trabajar duro en sus practicas, debía esforzarse arduamente para no decepcionarle….

Llego a casa, y después de la larga riña de su madre subió a su habitación.

Dejo el estuche sobre su buro, y se observo en el espejo…..tal vez no solo debía esforzarse solamente en practicar, a su lado, pudo ver aquella alcancía que tantos años llevaba a su lado….siendo mas pesada cada vez…

Estaba bien. Se dijo al romper dicha alcancía contando los billetes...ropa, calzado, accesorios, cortes, tratamientos…..no solo las prácticas eran esenciales ahora.

Porque el estaría a su lado,

_Estaría a su lado._

Después de todo…

_Amarle era su perdición_

_Tenerle a su lado su anhelo_

_Soñar con su ser era su obsesión_

_Estar siempre a su lado su deseo_

_Y pintarle una sonrisa era su meta_

…_._

* * *

><p>fin del capitulo!<p>

jeje, espero que les halla gustado!jeje

y todo esto fu escrito con:

**duende algel y musa "mis pequeños escla-digo, trabajadores que viven felizmente en mi mente-**

y ellos se niegan a subir el siguiente capitulo si no reciben comentarios! jeje

oOoOoOoOoOo

porque, los escritores, encontramos inspiracion en reviews

denme inspiracion!

jojo-que pedinche que soy-

pero bueno, sin mas que decir

GRACIAS!

POR DEDICAR UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO EN LEER MI HISTORIA JEJE


End file.
